1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk chucking apparatus and a disk drive having the disk chucking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk drive may include a deck base which forms the main body, a means for loading or unloading a disk onto or from the deck base, a means for rotating the disk loaded onto the loading/unloading means at a particular speed, and a means for recording or retrieving information onto or from the recording surface of the disk while traversing across the radius of the disk rotated by the rotating means. Several types of disk drives are known to the public, examples of which may include disk drives in which a disk is loaded and unloaded while placed on a tray, or in which a disk is encased in a cartridge that is received into or ejected from the deck base.
A spindle motor may be employed as the means for rotating the disk can be a spindle motor, while a pickup unit may typically be used as the means for recording or retrieving information onto/from the recording surface of the disk. Also, a disk chucking device for securing the disk may be equipped on the deck base, where the disk may be inserted onto the chuck base and secured by chuck pins, etc.
An important matter in such a disk drive is to align the center of the disk mounted on the chuck base with the center of the chuck base itself. If the centers of the chuck base and the disk are misaligned, the high-speed rotation of the disk can further increase the eccentricity between the centers and can cause various vibrations and noise. Also, if the centers of the chuck base and the disk are not aligned, problems may occur that prevent the pickup unit from accurately recording or retrieving information.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a disk chucking apparatus 300 according to the related art may have one elastic member 340 elastically pressing just one chuck pin 320, so that deviations in the elasticity of the elastic members may be directly reflected, causing corresponding deviations in forces applied to the chuck pins 320.